Slimy Situation
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: Karamatsu finds himself in a...problematic postion. Who better to help than his friend, NekoKage? (Warnings: Vagina!Karamatsu, oral sex, finger penetration, porn without plot)


NekoKage jumped back as another monster dropped in defeat after having its hidden eye stabbed. It was the only way to kill the beasts, but it was also heavily guarded. The only ones he knew who could kill the creatures were him and Sapphire, a blue magical girl. Well, you could say girl, but he already knew Sapphire was actually a guy in real life, and his real name was Karamatsu. Speaking of which, where was Sapphire? They had entered into the battle together, but had lost sight of each other soon after. That wasn't good, the main enemy was always trying to separate them, knowing it would be easier to take them out like that.

Quickly, NekoKage leaped up onto a light pole and searched amongst the wreckage for his unofficial partner. A scream broke his search and he looked to his right to see a tentacled monster some ways away from him, with Sapphire in it's slimy clutches. Frightened for his friend, NekoKage ran swiftly to save him. He planned to hide in the shadows and strike silently at the monster. However, his idea for a sneak attack vanished when he saw most of Sapphire's clothes melting from his body, revealing soft skin, small perky breasts, and a patch of blue hair between his thighs. Clear slime dripped down onto the pavement from Sapphire's body, and a tentacle winded itself slowly around his thigh, approaching his wet cunt.

A red haze enveloped NekoKage's sight causing him to attack haphazardly at the tentacles on Sapphire's body. One by one each tentacle that held him up in the air fell to the ground causing Sapphire to fall as well. NekoKage threw his shuriken one more time at the monsters eye, in the middle of all the tentacles, and leaped to grab Sapphire before he hit the hard concrete, ignoring the slime that got on him. His tail caught his shuriken as it winded its way back and the monster screeched, becoming nothing more than harmless smoke. After looking to make sure no other monsters were still around, NekoKage jumped up onto a building and ran for the closest safe place he could take Sapphire, his home.

Ignoring the front door, he jumped through his open bedroom window and gently placed Karamatsu on his bed. He cringed a bit at the slime that soaked into his sheets, but it could easily be cleaned. Right now he had to find some clothes for Kara so he wouldn't be so exposed. He was about to turn around and do just that when Kara called out to him,

"I-Ichi, please...please help me..." Karamatsu moaned desperately as he flung his head back causing his slime matted blue hair to fling up onto his pillows. His breaths were labored and his cheeks were flushed red with arousement. A gloved hand reached down to lightly stroke at the damp slit between his thighs. Ichi's eyes widened at the erotic scene, and his face burnt red at the images that flashed through his mind.

"Ichi...here," Kara panted as he opened his pussy lips with two fingers to reveal his clit and hole, "...lick me...here."

A small part of Ichi's mind wondered how Kara got this horny, did the monster do something to Kara? Was it the slime? He had remnants of the slime on him and he wasn't acting like a whore in heat though. Maybe Kara ingested some of it?

The rest of his brain could only think of licking up that small stream of juice that flowed down from Kara's pussy onto his purple sheets. With that, he removed his mask and laid down between Kara's inviting thighs. He lightly pushed Kara's hand away and gave a quick sniff to the area, enjoying the musky scent. His tongue licked up the slit, not prying it open just yet, causing Kara to gasp in need. He smiled at the reaction he got, and used the pad of his thumb to open up and look at the clit again. After admiring the close up view, he gently began to circle and flick the small area with his tongue. Kara moaned without caution as his hands gripped the sheets on both sides of his head. Ichi thanked god he lived alone for a moment before refocusing on his current task.

After giving the small nub a sharp suck, he licked a stripe from the perinieum to the top of Kara's need. Enjoying the heat that blazed on him when it passed the aroused hole, Ichi slowly thrusted his tongue into the wet, pink cavern. Kara's eyes rolled back at the feeling of having something move inside him. He found himself giving small thrusts onto the tongue as it licked his sensitive walls.

Ichi hummed as the soft muscle squeezed and relaxed around his tongue. He imagined what it would feel like if it was his own need in there instead of his mouth.

"I-Ichi more...pl-please...I n-nnneed it..." Kara moaned above him wanting more than just Ichi's tongue inside of him. Quickly, Ichi moved back,pulled a glove off with his teeth, and flung it somewhere across the room. He slicked his fingers with his own spit and thrusted two of them in Kara's heat. His tongue came back to lick and suck at the clit as his fingers slowly stretched and thrusted inside of Kara. Saliva and pussy juice dripped down Kara's inner thighs, and Ichi's face onto the bed below, but neither paid attention to the mess underneath. One of Kara's hands moved down to play with his breasts, flicking and pulling at his nipple. Ichi looked up at the movement and enjoyed the view for a moment before flicking his tongue faster onto the bundle of nerves.

Tears left a wet streak on Kara's cheeks, and saliva escaped out the side of his mouth as he moaned out Ichi's name. It wouldn't be much longer before the heat became too much and he came. Ichi could tell he was close when Kara's moans got louder and his hips sped up thrusting down on him. He latched his lips onto Kara's clit and sucked on it while giving tiny licks with his tongue.

"AHH YES ICHIMATSU!" Kara cried out as he came hard, squirting onto Ichi's fingers and face. Ichi pulled back once Kara stopped arching his body into him, and looked at the serene face he made as he fell asleep. Looking back down he couldn't help but scowl at the huge wet mess that covered his favorite sheets. Oh well, he could clean them later. He wiped Kara's juice from his face with a finger and licked it up before walking to the conjoined bathroom. He would just have to take care of himself while Kara rested.


End file.
